Confessions of Love
by Angelyn
Summary: Relena finds out about Heero and Ayame's relationship. What will she do? * Sequel to When Your Past Haunts You* read and review. PLEASE!!!
1. The Invitation Arrives

Confessions of Love

Yay!!!!!!! Another story has begun. This is the sequel to my first story, _When Your Past Haunts You_. Now I must tell you…. (Ayame walks into the room)

Ayame: Tell me what?

Angelyn: Nothing. I wasn't talking to you.

Ayame: Then what were you saying?

Angelyn: I was about to say that there is one problem that will come between you and Heero's relationship.

Ayame: Which would be?

Angelyn: Relena Peacecraft (Angelyn began to glare)

Ayame: Relena? What would she do?

Angelyn: I'm not telling you. You have to find out for yourself. Now on with the story.

Ayame: And PLEASE REVIEW. Angelyn likes opinions.

Confessions of Love

Part 1: The Invitation

Ayame and Heero were united once again. No problems ever got in the way of their relationship since they got back together. The guys moved out of their apartments and into Quatre's place. Ayame moved out of Hilde's apartment and went with Heero to move in with Quatre.

One day, Heero and Ayame went to the park for a walk. While they were gone, the mail came in. In that mail was a letter was a letter from Relena Peacecraft. Quatre read the letter, and went to tell the other guys about it.

"Hey Guys, a letter came in from Relena," Quatre said as her came into the living room.

"What does the letter say," asked Trowa.

"It says that she wants all five of us to come to her house for a week," Quatre responded.

Duo smirked, "So she's trying to get Heero again huh?"

"Isn't it obvious Maxwell?" Wufei turned to Quatre, "So, are we going to tell Heero?"

"Of course, but when they get back."

"Why don't we catch them at the park? 'The sooner the better' I always say," Duo suggested.

"Now wait a minute Duo. Remember the last time you interrupted Heero during his time with Ayame?" Trowa folded his arms.

"No."

"Heero threatened to kill you."

"You know Heero wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet."

"Ten bucks says Heero will not threaten to kill me."

"You're on. Let's go," Trowa said as he got up and headed for the front door.

Trowa and Duo got into the car and drove to the park.

Okay, so part one is short. It'll be longer I promise. Please Review in the meantime. 


	2. Romantic Moments Interupted

Romantic Moments

Chapter 2 is up and running. Enjoy and review. PRETTY PLEASE!!!

Confessions of Love

Part 2: Romantic Moments

Heero and Ayame were sitting on the grass in the park, looking at the lake enjoying the spring beauty. Ayame was sitting with her knees up to her chest. Heero was sitting back, holding himself up with his hands.

"Heero, isn't it beautiful out here?"

"Yeah, it sure is," Heero turned to look at her.

Ayame's eyes were still on the scenery, "And the lake is so sparklely," she said as she crossed her legs.

"Uh huh," Heero's eyes were still on Ayame.

Ayame turned to see Heero staring at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

Ayame blushed, "Heero…"

Heero leaned closer to Ayame and kissed her passionately one the lips

"Hey Heero, how's it goin'!"

Heero's eyes popped open, as did Ayame's. They broke their kiss and turned their heads to see Duo and Trowa coming towards them. Heero's face turned red with anger. "What the FUCK do you two want?"

"Nothin' just sayin' hi," Duo smiled.

Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it in Duo's face. "Didn't I tell you that if you disturbed me when I'm alone with Ayame, I'd kill you?"  
Duo started sweating, "Well I…I uh. W…well."

"Heero put the gun away," Ayame put Heero's hand down, and Heero reluctantly put the gun away.

"A letter came in the mail today. Relena wants us to come and visit for a week," Trowa spoke.

"You're kidding," Heero said in a monotone voice.

"The 'Queen of the World' is inviting you guys to her house. That sounds like fun," Ayame smiled.

"Yeah great," Heero said sarcastically.

"Heero what's wrong?"

"Um…nothing…I…I just don't want to leave you here alone."

Ayame was very good at reading Heero. Her eyes narrowed, "It's more than that."

"Ayame, there's nothing more."

"I know you all too well Heero."

"Okay, if you don't believe me then sue me."

"Fine, you better be lucky I trust you."

"What if you didn't?"  
Ayame gave Heero a death glare, "I'd kill you."

Duo and Trowa laughed at Ayame's comment.

Heero glared back at Ayame, "Not if I kill you first."

Duo and Trowa stopped laughing.

Ayame folded her arms, "Heero Yuy, I can't believe you said that."

"What do you expect me to say?"  
Ayame sighed, "Whatever Heero. I'll meet you guys in the car." Ayame got up and headed towards the car, leaving the guys by themselves.

Heero started to talk to the guys, "So Relena's at it again. Will she ever give up?"  
"I don't know. If Relena finds out you're with Ayame, she might leave you alone," said Trowa.

"Or she may try to break you two up," Duo stated.

"Damn," was all Heero could say.

"So Heero what are you going to do?" asked Trowa.

"I don't know. I guess I'll give Relena a call and straighten things out.'

The three guys and Ayame hopped into the car and went back to the house. Ayame went to her room. Heero went to his room and picked up the phone to call Relena.

"Hello?"

"Relena? Hi, it's Heero.'

Relena brightened up, "Heero! Why haven't you been returning my calls?!" Relena's loud screechy voice hurt Heero's ears. "I've missed you so much Heero!"

Heero rolled his eyes. '_Too bad I haven't missed you a bit.' _"We got your invitation."

"Yay! You guys are coming."

"Yeah, the guys are coming, but I don't know if I can go. You see, I have a good friend of mine over and…"

"Of course your friend can come along with you Heero. I don't mind," Relena interrupted. 

"Really? If it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course not Heero. Anything for you," Relena told Heero in a seductive tone.

Heero rolled his eyes, "Um, right. I'll see you later then.'

"Bye Heero!"

"Good bye." Heero hung up the phone. "And good riddance." Heero left his room and walked down the hall to Ayame's room to find Ayame looking out the window. "Hey."

Ayame turned around, "Heero. Hi," Ayame smiled.

"I just got off the phone with Relena," Heero said as he sat down next to Ayame.

"Really."

"Yah, you might want to start packing. Relena said you could come with us if you wish." Heero didn't look too thrilled about going over to Relena's. Ayame can tell.

"Heero, what's wrong with Relena? Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" Ayame was curious to know.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Relena is my _stalker_. She's been trying to get me for years. Who knows what she might do if she finds out about us."

Ayame looked at Heero a little strangely. "Is that all?"  
"Yeah."

"Well Heero, let me tell you something. No Relena, or anybody can take you away from me." Ayame leaned closer to Heero and said seductively, "You are all mine." Ayame, then, kissed Heero passionately.

Heero kissed her back. He placed a hand into her hair, getting into the kiss.

Meanwhile, Duo and Trowa were walking down the hall talking.

"You know Duo, you owe me ten bucks."

"Ten bucks? For what?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "For the bet we made earlier. Don't you remember?"

Duo rolled his eyes and gave Trowa the ten dollars.As they walked passed Ayame's room, they stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Heero and Ayame _making out _at the window. Duo was about to say something, but Trowa signaled for him to be quiet.

About thirty seconds later, Quatre walked down the hall and noticed Trowa and Duo looking in Ayame's room. "Hey guys wha…" Quatre stopped when they both signaled for him to be quiet. Quatre in front of Duo and Trowa to see Heero and Ayame in the middle of _a make out session_, and smiled. 

Another thirty seconds later, Wufei come out of his room and saw the other three guys looking in the room. He looked in the room to see Heero and Ayame and snickered. 

As all four guys were watching, Heero, who was kissing Ayame, reached into the back of his pants, pulled out his gun, and pointed at the guys at the door. Ayame and Heero's lips parted, and they looked at the others who were staring at them in horror. Ayame smirked.

"What are you guys doing?" Heero asked giving his friends a death glare.

The guys looked at him in horror. They didn't respond.

Heero pulled the trigger and ***click***. The guys ran for their lives. Heero smiled in triumph as Ayame cracked up laughing.

The four guys came back to the door. Duo's face was red, "That's not funny Heero."

Heero put his gun away, "Well, next time you spy on me when I'm doing_ certain things**, **_there will be bullets flying."

"Okay we're sorry. We won't do it again," Quatre said apologetically.

"Thank you. Now go."

The guys immediately left, and went back to their normal business. Ayame was still laughing hard, "That was hilarious."

"That ought to teach them," Heero smiled, "So, where were we?"

Ayame smiled back, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to start packing." She stood up and headed for the door.

Heero whined, "Ayame…"

"Heero…" Ayame imitated him, and smiled as she walked out the room.

Heero sighed, got up, and went to start packing his own bags for the trip.

Chapter 2 is finally finished. I hope you're enjoying it so far. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	3. The Hell Begins

Here's chapter 3. It would have been here sooner, but school got in the way. ENJOY!!

Confessions of Love

Part 3: Arrival

Two days later, everyone was packed and ready to go. There is one little problem that came up before leaving.

"So, who's riding where?" asked Quatre.

            Everyone had been standing outside for a half-hour trying to figure out who would be riding in which vehicle, a silver mustang or a gold expedition.

"Look, Ayame and I will ride together in the mustang, and you guys can take expedition. Is that so hard to figure out?" Heero spoke up.

"Why do you have to take the mustang?" asked Quatre.

Heero glared at Quatre, "Why do you think?"  
"Oh."

"So, how long is the drive?" asked Ayame.

"About five hours," Quatre answered.

"Five hours? That's too long. Maybe I should stay," Ayame stepped back a little.

"Oh no you don't," Heero stated as he grabbed Ayame's arms and pulled her back towards him, "You are coming whether you like it or not," Heero spoke sternly.

"You can't make me," Ayame snapped back.

Heero leaned forward and kissed Ayame passionately.

"Okay Heero, you convinced me."

Everyone packed their bags in the appropriate vehicles and drove off.

            About three hours into the drive, Ayame woke up from a nice nap. She noticed that Heero looked a bit tired. "Heero, aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I could drive for a while. You look like you need a rest," Ayame showed signs of concern.

 "Ayame, I'm okay. You can go back to sleep."

"No. I'll stay up with you and keep you company."  
"Ayame, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

Heero grinned a little. He and Ayame talked all the way there.

            The expedition and mustang pulled in front of a huge mansion. The group got out of the two cars, and Pegan, Relena's butler, greeted them. "Hello Mr. Heero. How was your trip?"

"The trip was fine Pegan, thanks," Heero said as everyone else came up behind him.

"This place is huge. I've never seen a place like this," Ayame said as she stood next to Heero.  
"Excuse me Mr. Heero, is this young lady the friend who was suppose to be coming along with you?"  
"Oh yes, Pegan, meet Ayame, Ayame meet Pegan, Relena's butler." Heero placed an arm around Ayame's waist.

"It's nice to meet you Pegan."

"Well it's nice to meet a charming young lady like yourself."

Ayame smiled.

"Allow me to lead you to your rooms," Pegan insisted.

"That would be great, thanks Pegan," Quatre thanked him.

"Not a problem at all." Pegan led everyone to their appropriate rooms, and coincidently, Relena's room was between Heero's room and Ayame's room.

Heero had a problem with it, "Pegan, I'm going to take the room next to Ayame's."

"But this is the way Miss Relena wants it."

Heero glared, "Well, tell Relena that I said so. She'll listen."

"Yes sir," Pegan bowed and walked off.

Ayame walked up behind Heero and said, "Boy Heero, you seem to have control over Relena."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to my room. I'll meet you in your room in a little bit," Heero gave Ayame a quick kiss and they went to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Duo was lounging around in his room when someone came in. Duo sat up and looked at the person at the door. "Hilde? What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to relax in MY room. What are you doing here?" Hilde asked

"Relaxing in MY room," Duo stated as Hilde moved closer to him, "And besides…." Duo was cut off when Hilde pounced on him and kissed him passionately.

Hilde spoke seductively, "Duo, it doesn't matter, we can share the room."

"My thoughts exactly," duo smiled and laid Hilde down on the bed, and he and Hilde….

Later that day, Heero left his room and went next door to Ayame's room. He opened the bedroom door. Before he could step in, he heard moaning coming from across the hall. The voices sounded like Duo and Hilde. Heero sweatdropped and walked into the room and closed the door. He saw Ayame sitting at the dresser, looking in the mirror, putting her hair into a long braid. "Hey Ayame."

Ayame turned around. "Hi," she smiled.

"Did you know that Hilde's here?"

Ayame laughed, "I heard." Ayame stood up when she finished her hair. Heero was attracted to what Ayame was wearing. She was wearing a pink and white thin-strapped dress that stop right above the knees. "Heero, what is it?"

"Umm, Nothing you look great."

Oh. Thank you," Ayame walked up to Heero kissed him. "So, when am I going to meet Relena?"

"Soon," Heero Kissed Ayame with a lot of lovin'.

Just then, someone was heard screaming down the hall, "HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO"

Heero and Ayame broke their kiss and turned around. They saw Relena running pass the doorway. Heero's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this.

Ayame's face stayed the same, "That must have been Relena."

Heero folded his arms, "yep."

Relena ran back to the room that Heero and Ayame were in. "Oh, Heero, you're in here." Relena was out of breath.

"Hi, Relena," Heero said in a monotone voice.

Relena saw Ayame, and jealousy and rage went throughout her body. "Heero, is this your…. friend?"

"Yes this is Ayame. Ayame, meet Relena."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Ayame extended her hand to shake Relena's.

Relena glared at Ayame. "Charmed." She spoke sternly.

Ayame drew her hand back. "Okay," she said sarcastically.

"Heero, you didn't tell me your friend was a girl."

"Well, you know now."

"Well, Amy—"

"My name's Ayame."

"Ayame, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Ayame put a false smile on her face, "So do I."

"Dinner is ready. You two can come down and eat."

"That's great. I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving," Ayame placed a hand on her stomach.

"Okay, then let's go," Heero stated. 


End file.
